Clutches selectively couple two rotating elements within a vehicle. Clutch actuation devices are known in the art for selectively engaging and disengaging the clutch. For example, when torque is needed to be transmitted through the clutch, the actuation device applies a load to an actuator plate which locks up clutch discs within the clutch housing.